Pretty Bird
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Orihime didn't like waiting outside those doors but what little choice did she have when what she wanted the most was locked inside. Ulquihime. One-shot


**Title: **Pretty Bird

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach period.

**A/N **I love Ulquihime!!! I got inspired by a Fanart picture I found as it was really cute. This is my first story for this couple so try not to be to hard on me as practice makes perfect but no one is perfect so, enjoy. Title is crap though!! lol.

----------------------

With her feet patting along the hard marble floor, nervously as she adjusted her position every few seconds was one Orihime Inoue more curious then curious in her crazed attempt to get information doing the unthinkable. Because peering down so she could see if she could get a better look through the thick door's crack into that mysterious room was she more then just a little fickle and careless about her methods of snooping were her nose did not belong.

She had been ordered by her caretaker to stay here outside these doors and wait for him to return, but as the moments went by she began to feel more and more anxious and weary for it seemed like a lifetime already she had seen him enter and disappear from all sight. And she wasn't exactly alone either. Turning her head then to the side carefully then out of the corners of here eyes did she spy the guard who had been left to watch her.

In the beginning it had bothered her, yet now still distrusting of this Arrancar who had yet to say a word to her or even blink was she beginning to fall more at ease as there seemed to be no harmful intent. He was here to strictly to observe her while she waited. To make sure she did not do anything she was not suppose too , yet so far he hadn't made one move to sop her from doing anything, sword at his side sheathed, in this particular situation. So taking little comfort for it as she could, still feeling somehow his hollow masked eyes were boring holes into her back did she try her best to ignore it all.

For with her hands now sliding down the doors smooth surface as she pressed her head of long ginger hair against it, placing her ear just at the right spot. She tried her best to listen but even then it was no use and before long biting harder into her lower lip was she pouting some more as nothing seemed to be working. This was her forth week here at Las Nochas which had become more her prison away from her home, here were she had grown accustomed to it, for thinking of it now looking up quickly to look behind her to the large valley of plain empty white halls and sharp corners was she feeling, reckless.

She didn't like being alone here. It was one thing to be that way constantly in her room, always locked up tight before her meals and daily routine company from Ulquiorra would greet her, always ever to check up on her. It however was still not enough as she was lonely, always either humming to herself or otherwise making coverstation with shadows and past ghosts to make the time to go all the more faster.

A sign she knew that she was going completely insane with the constant pictures of him of him and his face returning to her little world. Those thoughts of abandonment always seeming to scatter with a returning smile at his visits.

He was always by her side in this vast place, he claiming it was his duty to keep his guard over her but as time had past she knew that to be one big fat lie, for as fingertips twitched with the memories and longings she had to have those warm, whiter then white fingers, clasping so protectively around hers did she let out a sigh.

For peeping again for the thousandth time over her shoulder, her foot tapping down in a growing beat of impatience was the idea of just running off to her chamber sound better and better gnawing second as there was after all, only so much a girl could take. But of course she would get lost, for just imagining the look or better yet lack of one on that handsome face face of his with those striking out green eyes of his which could without ever saying a word was she suddenly shuttering. He knew everything. Because no, she would stay here just as he had said, like a good girl as she laughed softly to herself , still, nervous, for who know? Any moment now something could jump out at her and poof! It would all be over in a blink of a eye.

And thirdly, she couldn't know either what the guard would do if that were to ever happen for would he chase after her......? properly, and that aspect had her quivering for even a unnamed Arrancar guard was enough to make her feel awkwardly, ubber, sensitive to all around her.

Her arms soon crossing over her chest did she march determinedly back and forth before those giant doors. Did it seem long enough almost that the ground itself was starting to bear her feet marks from going right to left every which endless moment of pacing. She had half the mind to go charging into there right now and take him on back with her. It was all selfishness yes and most likely in the end it would do nothing more then to get her killed, or manhandled by the guard, who she was beginning to doubt was even really there as he could very well just be a figment of her already drained imagination That would explain it

Yet before she could test if her claim was true or not it being silly either way was the teenager girl suddenly caught by surprise. Jumping back in a cry all at once, her hair flying about her, as feet soon stumbling back choppily, was she rendered a deer in the headlights. Her white uniform whipped behind her with those innocent eyes of hers soon widening to the point of of rolling right out of her skull, as those doors in a loud heavy groaning opened up. Not being careful of where she backed up, falling all over herself were they all then beginning to file out the held meeting: The Espada.

If she had ever in her life wished more to shrink or become invisable it was this moment alone. Freezing solid in the center as the bodies coming out flooded around her in their exiting could she suddenly not breath wanting nothing more then to sink into the floor. She felt very cold, more then she had before as she felt herself soon caving in on herself and watched as she received many looks and grunted snigger's from the small army of Espada who passed on through.

She recognized some of them, but only by a little bit as there was in the lead Grimmjow, only giving the human who had healed his arm a upturned nose and walked hunchingly away with a utterly bored look upon his face. Then their was the pink haired mad scientist, of the group, of man terrifying to her, her arms coming up quickly almost to shield herself without sommuning her powers as he gave her a long dissecting look, before he too with a flash of his glasses disappeared int the ever pristine palace.

Coming up to pass next was none other then the only woman in the group of strong Hollows, her odd braided short hair covered over by the high white collar of her jacket, half her face was covered by it. She didn't even bother to look at the cowering looking girl, as she past, and coming up fast behind her came Espada number Five and One looking like a odd thing indeed. She scampered uncomfortably suddenly, as the tallest of the group past her his ever present large toothy grin having her squirm till no tomorrows as she could clearly see what kind of creature he was. Yet that didn't stop him. Quickly reaching out a hand of clinking, dangling, silver bracelets he patted her like a pet on the head as she gave out a gasp of fear.

Lastly, towards the very end came the remaining four. Bowing her head, hands clenched tightly in front of her, she was thankful it was nearly over as she looked all of that raw nervousness of hers in perfect check. For at last as the figures were walking away to follow along with the rest was she just like that instantly gasping out to finally be able to hear those soft familiar footsteps behind her, was she suddenly with a giant smile on her face spinning around.

Because there he was. With his slender hands buried deep in his side pockets in a fashion she was most used to seeing did he make his way quickly but elegantly towards her as Orihime's heart began to beat wildly against her ribcage with crazy anticipation wishing to just run up and capture him in her arms. But that would not do, not when so many ears and eyes were still so close by. With that in mind then did she remain rooted to her spot, making a sudden startled jump when the large marble doors finally slammed closed right behind him, their echo, sounding out for miles along this great tomb.

"Did you follow my orders?" His soft voice asked finally, he so very close now. Her senses were tingly, her toes curling at how much she earned to grasp hold of him and never let go, for how she hated their time apart as any they had did she treasure. "To remain here and only here while I was away" he went on, his footsteps so quiet and even against the hard ground, his eyes never leaving her in the dark did he suddenly come to pause.

She would answer yes, knowing she had done good and behaved herself well. But what she was not necessarily expecting, was for her to suddenly in a cry of disbelieve and whooshing "Oof" of lost breath, be lifted up into the air. Feet kicking up in a whirlwind and fast rush of blood to the head was she instantly afterwards with her small cap thrown right over her head, finding herself upside down and over the seemingly the detached Arrancar's, shoulder.

For looking on behind them now the white large hallway she had been trapped in for so long fading behind them was she not at all sorry to see it go nor was she the guard whom at a simple look from green sharp eyes had bowed and disappeared with a trace. So he had been real! She thought out loud in her head puffing out the cap over her head so she could see clearly the white slabs of stone under her moving, steadily.

"Your answer?" He incurred.

"Is, y-yess!" She gasped frantically, head spinning.

"Very good then" He called back to her as she was wiggling around, trying not to slip back further though in truth her keeper's hold on her was like that of a steel trap's yet his hold was gentle and patient at the same time were her fingers stretching out at those flowing white tail, ends. "That's just earned you another helping of your food, as I want no complaint

no refusing, not even one sighing breath of disobedience from you when we return to your chambers, am I to be understood?" He finished off emotionlessly.

"Yuck!," The human girl instead spat back, with a souring face. For already at the thought of having to too eat more of that horrible, plain, boring food, she was forced too eat every single morning, noon, and night, was it enough to make her stomach curttle loudly in protest though in secret she was absolutely, ravenous. "Most I Ulquiorra? That food is so very poorly put together! As, the cooks really should consider my written down homemade recipes, like Ice-cream spaghetti with meatballs, Tuna- melt with peanut-butter cups and red mustard, Steak with macaroni and cheese an carmal sauce, an my most favorite of al--.....!" She was thoughtfully cut, short.

With her cheeks then quickly bursting into puffs of pink flames did she closing her eyes tightly at quickly feel the heeds of his sudden warnings as they were not strikes but more along the lines of swats as she let a pitched-yip as a snowy hand came down then to land on her rear in a spanking. It was embarrassing, yet it had lasted for only half a second for with this in mind she not terribly in a sad mood anymore, at having been kept waiting so long for his return, did a quit playful look soon creep its way onto her pretty face her eyes taking a bright sheening.

For with those coats ends now clenched tightly in her right hand was her left soon raising high as series of giggles escaped her cheeks still pinched but no longer in slyness but in her growing bubble of glee biting down into her lip did she send it now rocketing downwards. For payback was only natural was it not? But just as her hand was about to connect it mostly likely to throb for hours afterwards, was she in a blink instead in a flipflop of things, being the one to suddenly let out yet again a much louder, squeal! As her upright bottom was again swatted yet this time by a much firmer hand.

"No fair!" She pouted, legs continuing to kick up as she yanked still on those tail ends as hard as she could yet it did nothing to stop the the force that was undeterred from caring her on back, too her lonely, dark room once again. "You're allowed too tease, meee! And I'm not yo-...!?" Her eyebrows were drawn together in huffing, small fits now raining down on that turned back, as it was so unfair, for he was so very mean sometimes! Her caretaker.

"Be quite, woman" He toled her easily, after a few moments as she in a final third "Eeep!!" As his hand come down for on last warning was she zipping her lips for picking some more at the flapping white wings of his coat, did she surrender, much like she always did. "Or, I shall add another helping to the first too tighten that loose tongue of yours?As I am now thinking I will if all else fails, to teach you some lasting, decent, proper manners" He silky said, his strides empty along the large echoing halls.

"Whatever, you say...." She momentarily began nodding her head now, her muscles relaxing, for though it seemed she was being carried by a moving statue it instead had quite the opposite effect, because this was all purely him, the warmth, the smell, the lingering after taste, as there was still so much she didn't understand. "...Sir" But of all the things she had grown to cherish about him it was the way he was always so very careful towards her.

For he was one of the ten Espada, one fully capable of being either ice or fire itself, for with such great power came many things. But one reaming fact above all was that any minute now as the wielder of her heart and chains could he choose to either crush her to dust or to simply let her continue to glow all the more, brighter.

She was in debt to him for both being her keeper in words, if he was only simply following orders, and secondly for protecting her from all the horrors Hueco Mundo stirred up, but if she were to pick on thing she was grateful for the most, that was for him having little by little opened himself up to her. Until she could clearly see what he was made of inside and out as from there on everything had been made meaningless.

Because he was no monster. He was different then the rest as she would never love him less, a love that had grown from hatred too no sooner then not blossoming as at first she had been so fearful as in the books falling for the enemy was never a good sign. But still it had happened. And so suddenly and unsuspectingly, while her heart had been drowning in her indecision with her never fading but suddenly shifting past feelings for Kuro-....! She would not say the name.

"U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a!" Suddenly boomed a voice. It was enough to have the girl thrown over the forth Espada's slim shoulder too suddenly let out a jumpy cry of bewilderment as she flustering some more, looking this way and that, could she see nothing before her but white floor and white walls. "No man handling that sack of goodies to hard now. Or you might strain yourself if you aren't to careful, as you now what they say about, them bitches!" Wild barbaric laughter as ginger hair, fell.

Orihime knew that voice she quickly told herself. As instantly a bucket of icy cold water was then tossed over her head, freezing her skin, and causing her insides to fidget uneasily as she remembered it all now perfectly. For as she thought back to it her trembling hands grasping now tighter to those white tails as she clung too that body benieth her did she hitch when out from behind a pillar suddenly appeared finally the voice bearer himself.

Larger then life, and known throughout Las Nochas for his strength, as much as she could understand, were those nightmares of when this great big bull had terrorized her and her friends having hurt Ichigo and Chad and all those innocent people, coming back to her as she soon was gritting her teeth. For as number Ten came lazily closer now, her body without realizing it shuttering did she squeeze her eyes shut for she knew there were Arrancar's and Espada alike who hated and loathed her humanity.

And then there were those few evil demons, who were fascinated by it. This big brute, being on the negative side of that list as she new briefly he was on terms with Ulquiorra but weather that was of friendship or just antecedence she wasn't quite, sure.

She had only ever been allowed outside her room under the watchful supervision of Ulquiorra, or that of her servant's, and during those brief times she had been exposed to that of the rest as she gave off a second ripple of fearful- loathing recalling them all. How some eyes would follow her eagerly, where else others just like before while exiting the meeting ignored her completely, it was enough to have goosebumps sprouting forth all across her body, into the size of mountains as all around her was nothing but the powerful and the crupted as she pitied them.

"How Ridiculous," A let out air of breath.

"Why, don't ya then let me handle that little pretty bird for awhile,....huh?" Loud crashing footsteps sounded, as the girl suddenly letting out a series of dry inhales was her chin suddenly being lifted up high by one enormous dark finger. "For she looks scared to death its pathetic! But really she's been the talk around here ever since she arrived, not that I get it or why lord Aizen needs her freaking ass powers, so damn much, for...um er...how did you say it before? Oh,... yeah! She's nothing more then sticky trash! For if it was up to me and some of the rest she would be wasted and gone by, now....ehh...humans are so disgusting. An unappetizing! It makes me sick!!" disgruntled howler.

For as that finger continued to crank her neck up, it hurting her, was Orihime now suddenly confused as much as she was hurt for that was how it was here really she was nothing more then a animal to all the rest, a animal on a fancy leash, ready for the slaughter house. For if she wasn't careful, like she had tried to be over the course of these last few weeks she was going to die here, in this all consuming blackness.

"Yammy" Came the calm, softer then velvet voice. The large Espada, instantly freezing in his tracks to hear it its tone, having changed, as turning his head fractionally to the side then a certain movement the scared girl could not see were a set of green jewels, turning, landing to bear witness on their target. "If I am in need of any of your services, I will inform you at once, but until then, distinguish from all other activities. For get out of my, sight" Orihime's body tensed like, wood.

And just like that, as if he had gotten burned, was the large Espada with a nervous chuckling now doing just that. Letting go of her much to her relief was he taking a step back from the fourth highest ranking Espada and his charge as he held up his giant hands in mock, surrender.

"Now, come on Ulquiorra don't be that way!" Yammy began loudly, with a forming hesisdent grin for as the ginger-haired human, continued to hold on tight with claws of a wet kitten, did she have to suddenly wonder what it was the Tenth was now really seeing? Gulping was she uncertain not knowing the answer. "I was only kidding around for don't be so up tight all the time its exhausting. I meant no real harm to the little pretty bird! I was only saying what I think as well as others" That laughter was returning but this time around, it sounded off and awkward, if she was hearing right, for pretty bird? What did that mean.

She looked up secondly into that face, with that Hollows mask attacked to the jawline as quietly did she swallow hard for a second time for was that fear she now saw on that face? Possibly the thought to herself sweat a single drop of sweat running down the side of her face. For whatever it was, it had her spirit recovering to peer out of hiding yet the thoughts that this man could just as easily squash her like a bug under his foot, like he had done so merciless before to her friends, did she hold back that hatred towards him in order to keep her life, intaked.

"Go, back to your chamber and sleep" Her Jailer informed the other, as she with a sight began to see the white floor underneath her begin to move once again as they resumed their journey, she daring to look back, seeing the large Espada's bulky built, an stupidfied expression, all began to shrink away. "I have nothing more too say" An firm nutrul yet cold farewell of words, the hairs on her neck standing up on end, those goosebumps having goosebumps, now.

This was insanity. She never wanted to be caught in a situation like that ever again as the power in that one finger alone if she were standing would have had her knees buckling her powers much as he had demonstrated before having no effect on someone like him what so ever. The Tenth Espada though, was not her greatest worry as she had many more things to think about, for with the lines and sharp corners of this haunted plain was their dangers lurking everywhere she could and couldn't see. Aizen especially was her number one greatest worry above all else along with a few others.

"Woman?" He bekond.

"H-ai!" She answered instantly.

For it was with that breaking out of her thoughts, that she found herself anxiously falling, as the next thing she knew trailing down a firm chest in a rush of garments was she landing soundly back down too her feet. Taking a hurried startled look around her then did she realize they were already here. Her chambers familiar unwelcoming door stood just feet in front of her now as looking back was the heavy door soon flung wide open, she turning to peer back up into that always tonic, unreadable face

"Never, look into the eyes of fear when in my company" Ulquiorra told her easily, for looking down to their feet suddenly giving out a soft breath did she nod her head feeling now childish, for she should have, guessed. "As I swore, I wouldn't let any harm ever reach you. For feel safe in that fact if you must, but do not doubt when in others presences, for do not think, do not consist too listen, for we are all merely pons in this great game of, chess" She nodded more firmly.

"I do feel safe with, you.... " She confessed, not that the indifferent Espada didn't know this already, for with all the brief terror from before now all melting away looking back up now with shinning eyes and a pulling radiant smile, did the girl truly mean all of this, more so then he could ever possibly, know. "Though I know you would say its foolish too in the end inst' that right? That's what you always say" She told, her earlier mood flaring back too life.

"No, its quite the opposite" He spoke lowly, those eyes of his doing strange things to both her mind and body, her insides unlike before turning into butterflies, or in this case butterfly's the size of huge bats, her heart beat beginning to pound loudly in her ears in a rush of blood to start off to sing a little, song. "For me to dare too dream, something like me could ever possess the sun, me a mere hollow? An you the princess, of this despairing white sandy-domain, itself...." His speech was sad yet it held in it something else.

For the half formed, horning-helmet of his hollows mask, that remained on the one half of his head was proof enough of what he really was as it was never not there as it was a strong constant reminder of what she was doing by playing with fire. Yet she choose to see past it all together,r like many of the characteristics that divided them in more ways then she liked, but then also there were those many that brought them closer together, with their black and white interlocking chains of fate.

Raising a hand up to her lips softly then, shacking her head as she was nothing more then a prisoner of war, kissing her open palm with her lips to reopen her eyes to stare right back at him as he observed her coolly, taking a step closer, reaching on up did she press in then over his Hollows hole. It wasn't a popper kiss. Not like the many bittersweet ones she was use to experiencing with him in either dreams or very real reality. Called secrecy.

Because all five of her life's recreated in time, even in these days of chaos and blood shed, was it enough to show him how she felt as once upon a time she had vowed that promise to another before ever realizing what the true meaning of finding your soul mate really meant. For this under her hand now, for her to hold, for her to save, for her to love, was this beings own heart, she could feel its near thriving pulse quivering along, with her own though it was already long dead.

"But you already have it" She reasoned, her fingertips playing across that exposed throat of winters glow in her lasting kiss, for smiling wider as those mismatched black and white lips came to part soon later, in a gust of air, was she soon enough in a gesture of his own receiving her own, kiss. "As I'm yours...." She spoke, dark black lashes touching down to brush against tear streaking cheeks, was she wordless for speech.

For as soon as the feeling of those fingertips, came to rest at the hollow of her own throat, did she let out a wistful sight. For touches were forbidden, as was this burning raging love building up inside of her. As it was a passion she worshiped, that she shared with him, an him her, for it was unlike anything she had ever known, for touching her skin against the invisible marked hollows hole of her very own, was he touching her own soul, bringing it too life as well as she his own.

A simple girl of sixteen years old proclaiming undying love. As prisoner of the enemy too yet the coming to age young woman was brave enough to hope too see past all that with her own eyes that not all things were what they truly seemed as evil was evil, good was bad. That monsters words of earlier, having effected her then deeply yet with this connection now between them did she understand it all the more better, that nothing could touch this, what they shared.

"Enough talk" He was saying without her realizing it, for extracting his hand as hers as well came to fall down that electricfying bond though broken never lost with a flutter of her eyes raising to met his, did the shining sun finally beam with all its rays, of light. "Now rest in your chamber for the remaining time before you dinner is ready, for it shall be here very shortly along with, your-...." Lost blank words.

"With two extra helpings, right!" She chirped, holding up the peace sign as she began her decent into the confines of her darker then dark awaiting room, the only light being that of the bright halls behind them and the everlasting moonlight at her small, window. "For my fussing remember?" She breezed, waveringly with taunting.

"Make it three" He corrected.

"Ohh!, But I will never be able to eat so much food" She instantly protested. Cheeks now red for balling her fists was she suddenly distractingly thoughtful the flower hairpins in her ginger hair flashing true. "But maybe once your back we can share, it! But again I know Hollows don't eat real food, as you eat...-um well you know er...Sou--!!-But we can pretend, as it will be a fun game, too see what is what! As we can make up names, and ryhm-...!!." She was getting way off track.

"Such nonsense I hear from you, woman" He cut her of indefinably, for with a light push of the shoulder, was she stumbling those few steps into the confides of her room in a flow of her long skirt, yet she didn't wish too leave, as she held still. "Now be gone with you an behave yourself until my return" He informed her the door beginning to close on his silhouette figure in white and pitch as night eebony black.

"You will, return....." She suddenly asked meekly, the shrinking sliver of light on her face vanishing rapidly, along with the sight of him as she looking all about her to her futon and even to her tiny table with its two chairs in place, did she suddenly looking back up with whipping of hair, add. "Won't you?" She asked, eyes wide awake.

He wasn't here to babysit her, he was not here to pamper her, much he had said before, but with all of that changing so dramatically the hand on the door handle halting did she dare to believe, he wouldn't ever, shut that door on her without ever answering.

"Yes" A caress.

"Promise" She blinked, clasped hands withering.

"I give you my word" He finalized.

She was about to open her mouth yet again to respond, but as soon as she saw the second hand begin to leave its large pocket as well was she in a druft scream hands shooting out too cover her behind set running off in pearls of laughter which fill the void full of returned color . For was it wrong of her to be this full of life in a place so empty? She didn't know the answer to that but all she did know was that weather or not her friends ever came for her was she for now ever, content.

---------------

**Please review!!! dear jolly readers. This story has been a pain in my ass for a long time now for I have tons of stories written down for this lovely couple yet know ready yet to publish. I did give this story to a very nice Beta to help me with but she just took away to looooonnnnng!!!! So really I can care less if it has a bunch of mistakes in it as I am happy at least with its outcome!! I will defiantly be writing more Ulquihime in the future:D**


End file.
